Help talk:Talk page
LittleOrchid19 (talk) 18:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Hey, for some reason the mod keeps crashing, I've tryed lowering the render distance to 4 but that didn't do much. Just wondering if someone could help :D Here is the crash report: ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Don't do that. Time: 10/08/16 19:15 Description: Rendering Block Entity java.lang.NullPointerException: Rendering Block Entity at net.minecraft.tileentity.MobSpawnerBaseLogic.func_98265_a(SourceFile:110) at net.minecraft.tileentity.MobSpawnerBaseLogic.func_98281_h(SourceFile:236) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147517_a(SourceFile:20) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147500_a(SourceFile:15) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147500_a(SourceFile:10) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRendererDispatcher.func_147549_a(SourceFile:100) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRendererDispatcher.func_147544_a(SourceFile:92) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_147589_a(RenderGlobal.java:483) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1224) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1011) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:1001) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:483) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.tileentity.MobSpawnerBaseLogic.func_98265_a(SourceFile:110) at net.minecraft.tileentity.MobSpawnerBaseLogic.func_98281_h(SourceFile:236) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147517_a(SourceFile:20) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147500_a(SourceFile:15) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawnerRenderer.func_147500_a(SourceFile:10) -- Block Entity Details -- Details: Name: MobSpawner // net.minecraft.tileentity.TileEntityMobSpawner Block type: ID #52 (tile.mobSpawner // net.minecraft.block.BlockMobSpawner) Block data value: 0 / 0x0 / 0b0000 Block location: World: (-227,24,394), Chunk: (at 13,1,10 in -15,24; contains blocks -240,0,384 to -225,255,399), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Actual block type: ID #52 (tile.mobSpawner // net.minecraft.block.BlockMobSpawner) Actual block data value: 0 / 0x0 / 0b0000 Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRendererDispatcher.func_147549_a(SourceFile:100) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRendererDispatcher.func_147544_a(SourceFile:92) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_147589_a(RenderGlobal.java:483) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1224) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-263.72, y=65.62, z=426.30] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 81, 81 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-156,64,248), Chunk: (at 4,4,8 in -10,15; contains blocks -160,0,240 to -145,255,255), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 6463 game time, 6463 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 93 total; [EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-193.50, y=18.00, z=364.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-192.50, y=18.00, z=364.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-192.50, y=69.00, z=352.53, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-207.69, y=70.00, z=362.19, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-205.19, y=70.00, z=377.63, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-192.78, y=67.00, z=377.84, EntityMinecartChestl='MpServer', x=-202.50, y=24.34, z=433.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-311.50, y=34.00, z=353.00, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-316.75, y=41.00, z=357.75, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-319.50, y=57.00, z=373.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-314.69, y=79.00, z=430.28, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-310.09, y=81.00, z=435.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-306.16, y=81.00, z=434.13, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-308.28, y=81.00, z=434.72, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-294.09, y=55.00, z=380.53, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-299.16, y=58.00, z=387.97, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-296.81, y=67.00, z=392.88, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-290.38, y=70.00, z=407.41, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-294.94, y=67.00, z=400.97, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-300.41, y=59.00, z=433.00, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-286.13, y=53.00, z=372.75, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-273.34, y=68.00, z=395.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-287.47, y=75.00, z=409.38, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-273.56, y=67.00, z=409.22, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-277.47, y=13.00, z=418.06, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-278.88, y=67.00, z=422.94, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-272.88, y=63.13, z=433.13, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-243.50, y=42.00, z=456.50, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=-268.63, y=23.00, z=376.81, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-241.66, y=43.00, z=452.81, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-266.50, y=22.00, z=373.59, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-263.72, y=65.62, z=426.30, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-264.56, y=22.00, z=368.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-256.50, y=21.00, z=476.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-260.63, y=21.00, z=369.53, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-268.56, y=41.00, z=467.91, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-263.19, y=67.00, z=398.22, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-281.69, y=76.00, z=469.72, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-266.31, y=67.00, z=398.59, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-299.63, y=78.00, z=458.75, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-260.47, y=67.00, z=398.66, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-300.95, y=78.00, z=457.55, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-263.69, y=68.00, z=396.38, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-254.84, y=21.00, z=472.69, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-269.16, y=67.00, z=398.63, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-253.94, y=21.00, z=473.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-271.16, y=67.00, z=398.16, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-255.69, y=21.00, z=473.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-267.69, y=67.00, z=395.25, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-252.59, y=21.00, z=473.00, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-256.13, y=68.00, z=395.09, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-290.50, y=76.00, z=467.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-252.88, y=29.78, z=403.45, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-288.38, y=56.00, z=482.22, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-271.50, y=47.00, z=407.91, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-284.50, y=60.00, z=485.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-264.56, y=30.00, z=418.97, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-280.56, y=60.00, z=482.56, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-269.69, y=66.00, z=422.53, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-219.22, y=70.00, z=451.25, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-259.28, y=70.00, z=435.53, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-288.63, y=56.00, z=481.39, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-297.84, y=74.00, z=489.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-292.34, y=74.00, z=486.59, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-214.50, y=16.00, z=494.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-247.28, y=66.00, z=375.38, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-243.03, y=69.00, z=370.06, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-248.91, y=67.00, z=410.78, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-254.22, y=67.00, z=415.69, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-253.63, y=45.00, z=427.03, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-224.50, y=70.00, z=363.56, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-239.53, y=68.00, z=373.53, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-234.59, y=65.47, z=398.47, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-235.84, y=65.45, z=404.84, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-232.25, y=68.00, z=411.25, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-236.53, y=28.00, z=430.06, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-232.50, y=26.10, z=428.13, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-233.64, y=29.00, z=426.58, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-236.88, y=28.00, z=426.22, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-232.63, y=29.00, z=420.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-232.50, y=68.00, z=427.19, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-232.63, y=69.00, z=429.28, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-236.50, y=18.00, z=437.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-231.69, y=68.00, z=443.47, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-210.50, y=19.00, z=359.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-210.53, y=25.00, z=388.03, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-215.19, y=72.00, z=378.25, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-209.78, y=67.00, z=387.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-218.52, y=32.00, z=424.03, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-216.69, y=32.00, z=433.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-220.03, y=32.00, z=434.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-215.94, y=68.00, z=434.19, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-193.88, y=19.10, z=365.75] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: fml,forge Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:919) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:483) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.8.0_25, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 147343232 bytes (140 MB) / 385851392 bytes (367 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 12, tallocated: 94 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1558 5 mods loaded, 5 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1558} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA llibrary{1.5.1} LLibrary (llibrary-1.5.1-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA fossil{7.3.2} and Archeology Revival (fossilsarcheology-7.3.2.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'NVIDIA Corporation' Version: '4.5.0 NVIDIA 347.52' Renderer: 'GeForce GT 610/PCIe/SSE2' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1558-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: GeForce GT 610/PCIe/SSE2 GL version 4.5.0 NVIDIA 347.52, NVIDIA Corporation GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (UK) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1) Makes No Historical Sense Can someone tell me why the Spino has more almost twice the HP as the Tyrannosaurus but it also has a One Shot Bite ? And also why is the Spino still on its hind legs Spinosaurus aegyptiacus was changed to be ''quadrupedal and also was a mainly fish dieting creature, if it was really that powerful than it never would've died when the lakes dried up . . . Aswell as the Spinosaurus having a 1,000-2,500 P.S.I. Bite force vs the Tyrannosaurus has a 12800 P.S.I. Seriously WTF ! Can the Revival team please adress this, and can you guys spred the word ? As Someone who cares for accuracy, i would ask for this to be fixed, is it really to hard to look this up online ? Please fix the problem, or this "Revival" will just be another piece of bias because of wrong movies sincerely Continuous_Rage, AstrothRedEye, Dawnfever, & White_Wolfos_64 AstrothRedEye (talk) 07:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Dino Spawn 'C'an someone explain to me how I can make dinosaurs spawn in the normal world, like the game "ark", I think it would be interesting to play a world with dinosaurs walking next to us. ('Detail:' I saw this in a modpack, however, my computer is very weak and modpack has not rotated, its channel link is '''here: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3qQY7NGvLk&t=687s ) Thank you for understanding and look forward to the reply!